Family (Digimon)
The , also known as Species, is an overarching group that a Digimon can belong to. The concept originates from the Digimon Pendulums. Digimon within the same family may have traits in common, such as how Wind Guardians Digimon are often capable of flight or how Dragon's Roar Digimon tend to resemble dragons. In the Digital Monster Card Game and Digi-Battle Card Game, each Digimon family is initially represented by the background color of the card, where it helps denote what cards may digivolve into other cards at a glance. These families become more important in the Digimon World Data Squad and DS Digimon Story games, where these families help determine what attacks Digimon are strong or weak to, as well as influence Digivolution requirements. Fiction ''Digimon Adventure'' The command armies whose names are drawn from the Digimon Pendulum family in which they appear. * leads the army. * leads the army. * leads the army. * leads the army. ''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01'' ''Digimon Next'' ''Digimon Story'' series V-Pets and Digivices List of Families Nature Spirits The family, abbreviated as "NSp" and originally translated as "Spirits of Nature" on , consists of members who are generic animal or monster-like Digimon, or those who dwell in desert-like areas. It first appeared in Booster 1 of the Digital Monster Card Game and as Digimon Pendulum I: Nature Spirits. Members of this family are generally of the Earth element, and are weak to the Fire. In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, the Solid Earth Tag guarded by at Dragon's Valley is engraved with the phrase "NATURE SPIRITS". In Digimon Next, the Beast DigiMemory held by represents the Nature Spirits. The "Beast" DigiMemory is used to create 's legs. Deep Savers The family, abbreviated as "DS" and originally translated as "Savers of the Deep Blue" on , consists of generally aquatic or polar Digimon, or those who dwell in marine areas. It first appeared in Booster 1 and as Digimon Pendulum II: Deep Savers. Members of this family are generally of the Water element, and are weak to the Steel. In Digimon Adventure, 's army is the "Deep Savers". In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, the Blue Sea Tag guarded by at Netsurf Village is engraved with the phrase "DEEP SAVERS". In Digimon Next, the Aquan DigiMemory held by represents the Deep Savers. The "Aquan" DigiMemory, along with Pichimon itself, is used to create 's antennae. Nightmare Soldiers The family, abbreviated as "NSo" and originally translated as "Soldiers of Nightmares" on , consists of generally demonic or undead Digimon, or those who dwell in haunted areas. It first appeared in Booster 1 and as Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers. Members of this family are generally of the Dark element, and are weak to the Light. In Digimon Adventure, 's army is the "Nightmare Soldiers". In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, the Phantom Dreams Tag guarded by at Nightmare Castle is engraved with the phrase "NIGHTMARE SOLDIERS". In Digimon Next, the Dark DigiMemory held by represents the Nightmare Soldiers. The "Dark" DigiMemory is used to create 's body. Wind Guardians The family, abbreviated as "WG" and originally translated as "Guardians of the Wind" on , consists of generally avian or flying Digimon, or those who dwell in grassy or lofty areas. It first appeared in the Starter Ver. 1 and as Digimon Pendulum IV: Wind Guardians. Members of this family are generally of the Wind element, and are weak to the Thunder. In Digimon Adventure, 's army is the "Wind Guardians". In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, the Heavenly Sky Tag guarded by at the Tree is associated with the Wind Guardians. In Digimon Next, the Bird DigiMemory held by represents the Wind Guardians. The "Bird" DigiMemory is used to create 's wings. Metal Empire The field, abbreviated as "ME" and originally translated as "Empires of Precious Metals" on , consists of generally mechanical or mutated Digimon, or those who dwell in urban areas. It first appeared in Booster 1 and as Digimon Pendulum V: Metal Empire. Members of this family are generally of the Steel element, and are weak to the Water. In Digimon Adventure, 's army is the "Metal Empire". In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, the Steel Emperor Tag guarded by at Metal Factory is engraved with the phrase "METAL EMPIRE". In Digimon Next, the Machine DigiMemory held by represents the Metal empire. The "Machine" DigiMemory is used to create 's left arm. Unknown The family, abbreviated as "UK" and originally translated as "Group of the Unknown" on , consists of generally mutant or uncategorizable Digimon, or those who dwell in the desert. It first appeared in Booster 1 but was discontinued in Digital Monster Card Game α. Many of its members were added to the Metal Empire family. Dark Area The family, abbreviated as "DA", consists of generally demonic or evil Digimon, or those who dwell in the titular Dark Area. It first appeared in Booster 4 but was discontinued in Digital Monster Card Game α. Many of its members were added to the Nightmare Soldiers family. It later returned. Virus Busters The family, abbreviated as "VB", are generally sacred or angelic Digimon, or those who dwell in holy areas. It first appeared in Booster 11 and as Digimon Pendulum 0: Virus Busters. Members of this family are generally of the Light element, and are weak to the Dark element. In Digimon Next, the Holy DigiMemory held by represents the Virus Busters. The "Holy" DigiMemory is used to create 's hair of flames. Dragon's Roar The field, abbreviated as "DR", consists of generally draconic Digimon, or those who dwell in volcanic areas. It first appeared in Evolve.1 and as Digimon Pendulum Progress I: Dragon's Roar. Members of this family are generally of the Fire element, and are weak to the Earth. In Digimon Next, the Dragon DigiMemory held by represents the Dragon's Roar. The "Dragon" DigiMemory is used to create 's right arm. Jungle Troopers The field, abbreviated as "JT", are generally insectoid or vegetation Digimon, or those who dwell in tropical areas. It first appeared in Evolve.2. Members of this field are generally of the Thunder element, and are weak to the Wind. In Digimon Next, the Insect-Plant DigiMemory held by represents the Jungle Troopers. The "Insect-Plant" DigiMemory is used to create 's spines. D-Reaper Zone The family only appears in Expansion Board 4. Members of this field are forms and Agents of the D-Reaper. None Some Digimon also lack families altogether. Cards of this type first appeared in Starter Ver. 7. Digimon who lack families also appear in video games, where they are either baby Digimon too young to have families, such as In-Training I Digimon in Digimon World Championship, or are otherwise unclassifiable, like boss Digimon in the DS Digimon World games. Notes * Digimon